


Symphony of souls

by Oxyte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyte/pseuds/Oxyte
Summary: Voldemort never created the horcruxes.When he tries to kill Harry, soulmate magic turns him into a one year old child. Dumbledore sends Harry to Dyrsleys and Tom to an orphanage to ensure to right course of events.Ten years later Harry meets pale boy at the King's Cross Station.or what if it is Voldemort who grows up in Harry's time?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Mirrored souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Please don't mind my bad english and simply enjoy the story!

It is better to stay at the house on a night like this. When the trees are bending under the weight of sins and the wind howls a symphony of conscience, it is a terrible idea to be outside to get cool air that would fill your lungs with life. On such a night, the only reasonable way is to give up your humanity and the honor that comes with it, it is better to become a prey and hide in a safe place without remorse that you are selfish.

Because magic always reged on Halloween.

It is no different this year. Magic sparkles and swirls, sparkling with pearls in the light of stars, bringing with it a breath of death. It embraces the minds of the lost and tempts like Lucifer; urges you to use its potential, but ignores the tragic consequences.

Lord Voldemort has succumbed to dark magic a long time ago - he chose this path himself as a young boy, though some would say that he was forced to do so by a cruel world. A mean and cruel world full of beauty. However, everyone decides their own fate, and each decision carries certain effects written down in ancient times by Tyche itself. That is why this night is so important - today's events will shape the future of many.

It is now dark and a child's laughter can be heard in the distance. Lord Voldemort will never understand how muggles can be so insolent, his hand is itching to cast a spell that would teach muggles where he accurately imagines their place. Tonight, however, is special, which is why the Dark Lord squeezes his fingers tighter and does not kill children collecting candies. He knows that he has a more important goal and cannot be distracted. After all, today he will prevent fate and no one will be able to beat him anymore.

He raises his wand.

“Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! I'll stop him!”

A flash of green light.

"Not Harry ... please not my Harry!"

“Stand back! Stand back, stupid!”

"Not Harry ...! Kill me instead!”

Another flash of green light.

Voldemort crosses the woman's dead body and looks at the child in the playpen. When the eyes of Harry and the Dark Lord meet, the air begins to buzz - as if a discharge is about to occur.

Destiny meeting. Two soulmates would not have a chance to exist in this world and be with each other, so the magic of souls begins to play its symphony, and when Voldemort utters another spell - real magic begins.

A flash of green light marks Harry's forehead with a lightning scar, then bounces and hits the Dark Lord's chest with redoubled force. The wizard retreats, rejected by the power of the spell, and then falls to the ground. He doesn't feel any pain, he just falls asleep.

If a Muggle stood outside, he would be able to accurately determine the moment when the protective magic stopped working and the world disappeared for a moment in the green light. However, no one was watching the Potter house and the wizards can only guess why instead of the dead body of the Voldemort in the little’s Harry’s room is another child. A pale boy who sleeps quietly, drooling the fingers in his mouth. He is not even awakened by the crack of apparition, heralding the arrival of Albus Dumbledore.

The older wizard begins to climb the stairs, followed by Severus Snape. He casts a contemptuous glance at James Potter lying miserably on the floor and enters the children's room. Dumbledore is already there. He stands bent over Harry's cradle and carefully studies a small lightning-shaped wound that bleeds a little.

Severus glances at the dead Lily, but quickly looks away. He swallows saliva and no longer looks at the woman he gave his heart to. He will have many conversations and shout more siege before he returns here to fall to the ground and start whimpering like a small child, holding his beloved in his arms.

“What now?” he asks a quiet question.

Dumbledore grunts in response and straightens up. Harry automatically pulls his hands up well taught by his parents that it means carrying, and maybe even eating.

“Now young Harry Potter must go to his family.”

"Don't even look at me," Snape snaps. "I've got more important things on my mind than babysitting."

"I warned you that Voldemort would not listen to you, Severus," Dumbledore sighs, and that is when he notices the bundle of black robes. ”He never understood love…”

“You don't understand, you fool!” Snape looks at Albus with hatred. “She was my soulmate!

“But you weren't hers.”

Dumbledore kneels and begins to uncover more folds of material. He draws a sharp breath when he notices a sleeping child.

"Severus, how's your mark?" He asks, not moving from his place.

Snape looks as if he'd be more likely to hurl himself into Dumbledore's throat than to answer, but then he notices the baby, so he quickly pulls up the sleeve of his robe with shaking fingers.

"Weathered," he announces dispassionately. He lowers his black sleeve to stare at the sleeping baby.

"If you don't want to transfer Harry Potter to his Muggle family, you'll have to take Tom to an orphanage."

There is silence for a moment. Dumbledore looks at the lying child, and Severus opens and closes his mouth. Eventually he just explodes:

“Are you crazy? Do you want to repeat the story?! Kill the fucker and it's done,” he adds with a dripping venom. He glances briefly at the baby Dark Lord and swallows.

"I must do my best to fulfill the Sibyl prophecy. Even if it means history would come full circle. We don't know what magic we're dealing with. Lord Voldemort was engaged in dangerous spells, so dark that even I did not dare to explore them. Therefore, it is better to put everything in the hands of fate.”

“And create a monster again?”

“If this is the price of a peace, I will pay it with joy," Dumbledore says, confident in his guess. However, if he knew what magic was actually taking place ... would he do the same thing? And would the story go the right way?

∞

Harry Potter is an unique soul, but he is completely unaware of the magic that is hidden in him. He does his chores, prepares breakfast, talks to spiders when everyone else is asleep, telling them about his dreams about the family. Such a special family that only belonged to Harry. Harry Potter just leads a quiet life, trying not to get in the way of his aunt and uncle. And he does it quite well, until one morning with his daily mail a letter does not come to him. Harry sits curiously on the doormat and begins to read the green letters, ignoring the dimness in the hallway.

“Boy! Did you die in there?!” Vernon Dursley laughs at his own joke. “If not, don't hang around and give me this mail at last! Marge was supposed to send a postcard,” he says to Petunia, who nods but cannot enjoy the good news. Something twists her inside, some bad feeling that today will not be kind to the Dursley family of three.

"I got to the school of magic," Harry says, entering the kitchen. He puts his uncle's mail on the table and stands quietly, clutching an open letter in his hand. A letter addressed to him, to Harry.

The Dursley family's reaction would be suitable for a stereotypical sitcom: Aunt Petunia drops her fork, Uncle Vernon turns red on a greasy face, and Dudley expresses his dissatisfaction with incomprehensible screams, scattering food around the room.

Harry stands in the middle of this madness but he doesn't feel fear. Instead, his heart is filled with hope that something will finally change.

After a series of screams and categorical opposition from Uncle Vernon, Harry can't stand it.

“You have no right!” he screams. “I got to this school and I will go to it!”

"What else, little brat, just you wait..." Vernon Dursley extends his hand as big as a bear's paw towards Harry, but the boy dodges, bolting into the corridor. Years of escaping from Dudley had put him in a shape.

Screams are still heard, Uncle Vernon is already heading towards him, so Harry does the only thing that comes to his mind - he runs away from the house. Aside from the letter, Harry has nothing more, so he just runs out onto the sunny street and runs away as much as he can. After running a few blocks he must stop to catch his breath. He turns but nobody chases him. Harry tilts his head in relief and raises the letter again to read it. He begins to walk at a steady pace, staring at the green letters.

At some point, legs starts to hurt him, so he sits on the sidewalk. What will he do now? Where will he go? How does he get to the world of magic?

He starts crying when he realizes he doesn't know what to do. He was left homeless, without money, food ... What if he was to receive another letter with further instructions? And what does to mean that he's supposed to send an owl?

He sits alone when he suddenly feels a gentle breeze like a tender stroke of cheek. He lifts his head and rubs his snotty nose with the back of his hand.

“Who are you?” he asks.

"A wizard," Albus Dumbledore says, and smiles warmly. Harry wipes the watery eyes and red face quickly and smiles back

“Have you come for me?” he asks, raising his head so that he can see the older wizard.

“In a way.” Dumbledore sighs and sits down on the sidewalk next to Harry.    
“I came to help you.”

“So you came to take me!” Harry grins broadly, forgetting his recent crying.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore explains, still smiling warmly. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, school ..."

“Of magic!” Harry exclaims. “I know, I read the letter. I can read very well! Better than Dudley!”

“Magic school, yes. But the school year has not yet begun, Harry.” Dumbledore puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. “You must go back to your aunt and uncle, they will worry about you.

"I bet they don't," the boy grumbles, folding his arms. He inflates the cheeks and turns his head away.

"I know you would like to start learning, magic is fascinating, but patience is a virtue that even the best magicians have had problems with."

"Then I don't need it!" Harry exclaims. "If I can be a super wizard without it, why do I need it?" he adds more calmly.

Dumbledore burst out laughing and gets up.

"Come on, Harry," he says, extending his wrinkled hand. "I'll take you to a magical place."

Diagon Alley makes Harry fall in love with it at the first sight. All these colors, strange people, peculiar animals, magi ... The boy misses this place as soon as he leaves it.

Dumbledore have talked to the Dursleys, so now Harry has his own bedroom in which he holds all of the magical items acquired at Diagon Alley. Of course, the wand is at the honorable place. 

The days pass quickly and finally the moment awaited by all household members comes - Harry goes to Hogwarts. The Dursleys take him to London to King’s Cross station (Uncle Vernon miraculously takes a heavy trunk out of the trunk, he breathes heavily like grandfather climbing the top floor of the building), and Harry runs inside in search of a magical platform.

Professor Dumbledore told him that he should enter the barrier between platform nine and ten, but Harry can't make himself to do it. How should he run into the wall? He can't do magic so well yet ... he can't do magic at all.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry jumps, though the boy's voice is calm. He turns and looks at the dispassionate expression on the face of a boy his age, who pulls a similar trunk with him.

"Yes, but I don't know if I understood correctly ..."

“What exactly?”

“The professor said that you have to enter this wall.” Harry points this place with his finger. The boy frowns. He is wearing clothes similar to those of Harry - faded, too big and worn, which is why Potter likes the strange boy, although he shows no emotions.

“Dumbledore?” he asks.

“Yes. Do you think he tricked me?”

"He is a teacher and a wizard ... but, on the other hand, an adult cannot be trusted."

"Wooow," Harry says, "you're really smart! I'm Harry! Let's be friends!” he adds with a wide smile.

"All right," the boy says quietly, a shadow of a smile dancing on his lips. “I'm Tom.”

Harry and Tom exchange smiles and begins the discussion of whether Dumbledore has tricked them or not until the red-haired witch helps them. Harry thanks, and Tom stands quietly to the side, watching the numerous offspring of the woman. Something dangerous glitters in his eyes, he is just like a dog defending his property.

Behind the railing, a magical world opens up before them, the boys look at each other with sparkling eyes and set off to search for free places, which is not too difficult, because the train leaves for half an hour and many young wizards have not yet appeared on the platform.

Tom and Harry sit opposite each other and engage in conversation. Mostly Harry speaks, and Tom listens carefully, interfering with the remarks he read in the books. Finally, a whistle sounds, steam escapes from the chimney, and the train sluggishly moves off the station, heading to a new story, because soulmates have finally found each other and even the strongest magic will not separate them anymore.


	2. 2. Gates to the magic world

Harry is watching his new friend closely. Tom is taller than him, pale, his hair is dark brown and his eyes are dark blue - in other words, he is different from Harry almost in every way. Even their characters are opposites. Tom seems more subdued, structured and smarter, in addition, he doesn't seem to like anyone (except Harry, though he has a peculiar sympathy to him as well), he reads a lot and sometimes he is so cold that he shivers down Harry. It is enough forBut when Harry says something stupid, the chill passes replaced by that gentle smile from Tom, which is only a slight lift of the corners of his mouth, but for Harry it will be enough.

Harry, in turn, is a child of energy powered not by batteries that will eventually run out, but by solar panels that shine forever until the end of the world. Harry doesn't like to study, he loves people, nature and treacle tart.

So why were boys so different from each other so quickly bonded by friendship and mutual understanding? Someone might say that it is due to chance - most school friendships are formed with the first person they meet. However, there's one thing Harry and Tom have in common.

Love for magic.

They both grew up in a muggle world, and their childhood was far from happy, so they enter a new world with equal fascination.

“Do you have to read the  _ Hogwarts story _ ?” Harry asks, squinting behind taped glasses.

Tom strokes the book with the blue cover on his lap.

“How else do you want to know its content?”

“Can't you tell me?” Harry groans loudly and sinks dramatically into his seat. “You can tell stories well.”

Tom coughs up and starts saying:

“We will be assigned to one of the four houses…”

"Wait," Harry interrupts him, jumping up to a sitting position. “Hogwarts wasn't supposed to be a castle? Have you got the right book, Tom?”

"Of course I have the right book," Tom says, though he sneaks at the cover.

“So where do the houses come from? Were four student homes built around Hogwarts?”

A huff comes out of Tom's mouth, which he quickly suppresses and clears his throat to hide it.

“Ha!” Harry exclaims. “I knew you could laugh! You're just pretending to be a bastard, and you're really a cute kitty!”

“I'm sorry, but it is you who think that there are houses next to the castle at Hogwarts. And who's more abnormal now?”

Harry opens his mouth, all flushed, but then the compartment door opens and a red-haired boy with a dirty stain on his nose stands in it.

"Sorry," he says, looking around shyly. “Is it free here? Everywhere else is full.”

"No," Tom says, not even looking up from  _ Hogwarts History _ when Harry was about to tell the redhead to sit down boldly.

The boy turns red in the face, Harry tries to smile at him apologetically, but then the newcomer looks up at his forehead and opens his eyes wide.

"Impossible... You are Harry Potter!" He exclaims enthusiastically.

“How do you know?”

"Because you're famous, Harry," Tom says.

“And you didn't tell me about it?” The boy exclaims and begins to ask more questions about his fame. Ron watches the banter, smiles to himself, and leaves quietly, leaving Harry Potter's loud laugh behind him.

“Talk or I’m gonna to start tickling you!” Harry threatens, flushing with excitement, trying to look serious. Tom just rolls his eyes and snaps his friend on the nose.

“You wouldn't dare.”

Harry already opens his mouth to argue, but decides to be smart. The secret plan for a tickling ambush is revealed in his eyes that sparkle like pixies. Tom stares at them for a while, just caught in their magic which makes the sparkles fade and the smile fades from Harry's face.

“Something happened?” He asks, watching Tom's pale face as he shakes off his strange trance and smile a little.

“I'm just glad we're friends.”

“Yup!” Harry pulls away from Tom, completely abandoning the idea of revenge, instead he vigorously sits down in his seat and starts chattering. “It was magic that brought us together! She made us meet and become friends.”

“It's like we were made for each other?”

“Exactly!” Harry exclaims and starts swinging his legs. “It's amazing that we are so different, but so similar and so fit together.”

There is a pleasant silence between them. Tom flips through the book and Harry stares at the landscape flowing by the window. The car shakes, the rails squeak and whistle a little, but the machine continues fiercely to stop at the station with a screeching brake. Harry grimaces and covers his ears, to which Tom responds with a weak smile. There is a couple of puffs and the boys come out of the compartment.

Harry turns to look at the plain brown seats and the dirty glass.

"This will be our compartment," he announces, and starts walking away.

“Have you seen a toad? “ Asks a girl all red in the face and curls on her head. "Neville lost his," she adds.

"We haven't... Right, Tom?" Harry turns to his friend, who nods.

"Go to the teacher, he'll probably be able to summon her with magic," Tom suggests.

“Can’t believe I didn't think of it!” The girl blushes and smiles shyly. "I'm Hermione Granger, anyway," she says, staring at Tom.

"Tom is just smart," Harry says, to which his friend just shrugs. "You have to be born with this," he adds, and takes Tom's hand. “Come on, I think this tall man is calling us.”

In fact, Hagrid stands nearby with one hand holding a large lantern illuminating the cobblestone street, and holding the other to his mouth as he calls out:

“First Years! First year to me!”

Harry and Tom sit in the same boat with Neville, who is still looking for the toad, and repeats something about his mad grandma, and Hermione, who seems unable to breathe as she recites the  _ Hogwarts Story _ over and over again.

When the castle finally emerges from behind the horizon, everyone takes a deep breath and then starts shouting with delight. Hogwarts is distinguished against the background of the navy blue sky by a faint glow from within, which surrounds the building like a halo. Constellations full of tiny silver points shine around, and the water rustles pleasantly.

Harry inhales the scent of rotten seaweed and smiles at Tom, who is sitting open-mouthed.

“Cool, right?”

Tom can only nod his head, overwhelmed by the magical sight that stretches out in front of first-year students.

"It's the best day of my life," Tom says later as they climb the stairs to meet Professor McGonagall.

“This is the first day of your new life, '' says Harry, looking around at the high vaults and intricate grooves, so he doesn't notice Tom's strange gaze - full of the most ordinary childish hope, beneath the fear that it will all turn out to be a dream and he will have to revert to a cruel reality. But who said that this utopian dream is not a nightmare?

“Welcome to Hogwarts!”

Harry would like to listen to the professor, but really, do they expect miracles? That he would take his eyes off the magic and focus on the boring lecture? Tom had already briefed him on the train.

“Are they ghosts?” Harry tugs at the sleeve of Tom's robe, staring with eyes as wide as saucers at the transparent figures penetrating the wall behind Professor McGonagall.

“It looks like it.” Tom swallows and looks back at the teacher. He listens carefully, unlike Harry.

“Cool.”

They enter the Great Hall and line up in a row just in front of an old hat resting on a wooden stool. A group of trembling kids await the Sorting Ceremony, looking like they are awaiting a conviction in a criminal trial. The judge in a threadbare hat frowns one eyebrow as Professor McGonagall begins to read names alphabetically.

Harry walks in front of Tom. As he sits down on the stool, he suddenly doubts. What if he has no magic, and it's all one big mistake, and he'll have to go back to the Dursleys?

_ Potter! _

"Yes, that's my name," Harry thinks.

_ Hmm ... Difficult task, difficult indeed! Full of energy and enthusiasm, but not to learn. Courageous, sincere, but at the same time with potential. Slytherin would be a good home for you, yes, you could achieve a lot... but is this what you need? Let it be… _

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry steps off the stool like an old grandfather who needs a cane for balance. His legs are like cotton wool and it feels as if all the air he had been holding up before is gone and now he can breathe freely. He still remembers to smile at Tom, then sits down at his new home, where he is greeted enthusiastically.

“We have Potter! We have Potter!” Some scream, and Harry wants to go back to Tom and hide behind his sleeve. However, a boy named Seamus seems fine, so Harry talks to him until Tom's name is spoken.

Harry's friend doesn't look like he is stressed out, but during this short friendship Harry has learned that Tom holds emotions inside, so he knows that probably the boy is just as insecure as he was.

However, when the Sorting Hat falls on his head, it almost immediately exclaims:

“SLYTHERIN!”

And Harry feels like something inside him is breaking.

Tom carefully steps down from the stool and makes his way to the Slytherin table hearing loud applause. At one point he turns to Harry and the boys' eyes meet. Harry smiles broadly and starts waving madly, but Tom looks away quickly.

∞

Minerva McGonagall makes her way through the halls of Hogwarts briskly, her heels clicking loudly. She knocks hard on the door of Albus Dumbledore's office and, without waiting for an invitation, bursts in, as something inside her is twisting with terror. She finds the Headmaster in the office with Severus Snape. The gentlemen are sipping tea from cups, and there is a plate of biscuits on the desk.

"You can't tell me, Albus, you didn't notice," she says coolly. "What are you going to do with young Tom Smith, whose name is obviously false?"

“Oh! Minerva! Tea maybe?”

“Thank you.” The Headmistress of Gryffindor folds her arms over her chest and looks up at the principal of the school of magic from beneath frowning menacing eyebrows.

“Why don't you sit down?” Dumbledore conjures up a chair with his wand. Snape smiles to himself and takes a sip of lemon balm.

“Thank you, I'll stand. To the point, Albus.”

"All right..." the old man sighs. “Although I would prefer you to sit down, it's a complicated matter…”

"The Dark Lord turned into a child, and Albus decided to repeat the history and let him attend Hogwarts with Potter. I don't see anything complicated here.” Snape takes a biscuit from a gilded plate and begins to munch.

McGonagall's blood drains from her face and she sits shakily in the chair.

“How did this happen?”

Dumbledore straightens his glasses, then clasps his fingers together and sighs.

“The answer doesn't let me sleep at night, but I think that my first assumptions are the closest to the truth. Harry and Tom are soulmates.”

“It's… extremely rare to meet your soulmate.”

"Not everyone has it, I know," Dumbledore replies, and for a split second he looks at Snape, who quietly listens to the explanation. “However, when two completely different souls share the same spark, we say that they complement each other perfectly, they are made for each other. Amazing things happen with them, magic is created that we cannot explain... To have a soulmate... every magic child dreams about it, but it is given to only a few.

"So Harry Potter is Lord Voldemort's soul mate? Is that what you are trying to tell me?”

"Yes," Snape says instead of Dumbledore, shortening perhaps the Headmaster's long and complicated reply.

McGongall is silent for a moment, but her voice sounds firm when she speaks.

“What are we supposed to do as teaching staff?”

“Nothing at all. Especially not to tell anyone.”

“What about Potter?” McGonagall asks. “Don’t you think it's dangerous…”

“Lord Voldemort has been erased and his soul has returned to the state it was several decades ago, he is the boy you remember from school. There is still darkness in it, I imagine he and Harry will not get along.”

"I wouldn't be so sure, Albus," says the deputy headmistress. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Smith seemed to be on quite friendly terms."

Severus Snape laughs as he spills his tea on the desk and looks at Dumbledore with apparent satisfaction.

“Told you so. You should have killed the motherfucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot how cute are they in early chapters...


End file.
